


6 Flags

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Amusement Park, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse Mentioned, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Andrew has a fear of heights. Andrew and Neil have issues with being strapped or held down. They both hate large crowds with limited access to exits. Neil has a deep unfounded fear of people in costumes.So what the hell are they doing at 6 Flags?!?Supporting their boyfriend of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will add more chapters later. Hope you enjoy :).

Andrew has a fear of heights. Andrew and Neil have issues with being strapped or held down. They both hate large crowds with limited access to exits. Neil has a deep unfounded fear of people in costumes.

So what the hell are they doing at 6 Flags. 

"Do want a photo? Only 19.99 for a set!" And entirely too perky attendant assaulted them as soon as they set foot past the gates.

"No" came simultaneously from Neil and Andrew. Andrew's hand already reaching for his knives that were no longer inside of his arm bands. (Metal detectors are a bitch). Right as the 6 foot child to their left said "Yes" sounding the most excited Neil had ever heard him outside of exy, history documentaries, and sex when Andrew was hitting his prostate just right with Neil softly stroking his-

"No..?" And just like that the excitement had drained from Kevin's voice and he gazed morosely down at the two men beside him. Kevin had recently discovered the effectiveness of his kicked puppy dog look and had begun deploying it instead of whining. 

That very look was what had gotten here today. In a moment of softness after a night of sex they had laid together on two dorm beds pushed up against each other. Breathing each others air with Neil's head on Kevin's chest, legs tangled together, and Andrew against the wall curled around them both. 

"Why do you still miss him?" Neil had needed to know. Needed to know why they still had to pick Kevin up off the floor sometimes. Why he still rubbed his tattoo and had google searches for Riko Moriyama on his laptop.

"It wasn't always like that. He wasn't always like that. He loved me once, and I loved him. He was all I had." And at that Kevin had begun to cry a little. He then explained the one memory that got to him the most. When they were both 11 and had gone to 6Flags.

It was the last time before Riko began to change. The last time Kevin had been a care free kid. The next day he had scored more shots than Riko during practice and had been given a black eye for his effort. It was as if 6 Flags had been Riko's apology for what was going to happen. The day before his uncle, the Master, had pulled Riko into a meeting alone, and Riko would not tell Kevin what happened. Instead he had shown him the tickets. 

Neil had made eye contact with Andrew, and the next Saturday they all had free they loaded Kevin up and took him to the park. They were going to replace that memory with a better one if it killed them both. 

"Sooooo... do you guys want them or not?" As the poor girl in front of them began to lose her perk.

"We want the damn pictures." Andrew snarled never looking away from Kevin.

"We don't have to-" was cut off by Andrew's hand. His other hand threw a 20 dollar bill at her face.

"Take the damn picture." The poor women attempted to have them actually smile and pose for the picture. Andrew's glare of death quickly ended that endeavor. The camera clicked, and she paused and kind of stuttered. 

"Speak." As Andrew snapped his fingers in front of her face. The lack of knives was clearly getting to him.

"Um well... thepacketisforfivephotos." At this began blinking rapidly and was already flinching back.

Kevin attempted to respond below Andrew's hand. When Andrew suddenly jerked his hand away and turned his look of rage onto Kevin as he wiped his hand on his jeans, Neil could only assume Kevin had licked his hand.

Andrew looked to Neil seemingly at a loss for how to respond causing Neil to laugh. "Don't look at me. You had no problem with his saliva last night." Causing Kevin to groan and slap his own palm in his forehead, the camera girl to release and undignified squeak, and Andrew to smirk. 

"Let's take the other photos in front of the fountain." Kevin had clearly remembered what he had wanted to say. He also seemed desperate to distract the poor girl, who clearly looked as if she was regretting asking them in the first place. 

At this Andrew solemnly headed towards the fountain. The camera girl (her name tag declared her to be 'Bunny' the likelihood of anyone of them saying that aloud was low) clearly deciding Andrew to be the leader of the group. 

Neil almost snorted at that thought. While Andrew was the leader in the bedroom in their daily life he couldn't give a shit less. After graduating from the foxes and Andrew and Neil joining the same pro team, Andrew was more than happy to allow his boys to drag him around. As long as there was ice cream and limited social interactions, he didn't care.

Seeing Neil and Kevin, his family happy, Andrew was satisfied ((happy)).

Once they arrived at the fountain. Neil and Andrew stood on either side of Kevin. Kevin and Neil both smiled while Andrew stared stonily at the camera. These expressions continued for the next two photos. The only change being on the positions, with them sitting on the lip of the fountain for the final two photos. 

The last photo was the best. Neil stuck his hand behind Kevin into the fountain and splashed water on Andrew. Andrew's mouth was open in shock, Kevin was looking aghast, and Neil was laughing. This photo was framed the moment they got home. It was on their night stand. 

The first photo with Andrew's hand on Kevin's mouth glaring and pointing at the camera, with Neil rolling his eyes in the background, was their Christmas card. Kevin still does not know if it was Neil or Andrew who swapped his perfectly selected photo of them in their exy uniforms for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr as @sinbinwithfoxesin Comments are the absolute best!!!


End file.
